Hi! I'm Sasuke, The Teddy Bear!
by Chocolatez-z-z
Summary: Sasuke took a peek from Sakura’s room. Oh not just any peek, he saw a teddy bear. A black teddy bear with very dark eyes. In addition, it’s wearing a navy blue shirt with his name on it. Do you know what that means? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto if I do… BWA-HA-HA-HA!

**Summary: **Sasuke took a peek from Sakura's room. Oh not just any peek, he saw a teddy bear. A black teddy bear with very dark eyes. In addition, it's wearing a navy blue shirt with his name on it. Do you know what that means? Sasuke x Sakura

-

The sun was rising high and giving off its splendid, light rays with the clouds framing it perfectly. The birds sang their favorite songs while the children started to play and laughter fulfilled the roads… But someone just has to be a grouch. The grouch who made the "I Hate You, I Despise You, I Kill You" Poem walked down the streets.

One stanza of his poem was even…

"My life is a mess…

When the world is full of happiness.

The wonderful world of children laughing,

I wanna go behind their backs, and do some kicking."

So, this guy was Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen years old, currently an Anbu, and currently single. (-Insert fan girls squeals here-)

And I have to add though… He's obviously single and very unattached, he doesn't have a boyfriend (**Rabid fan girls: **HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUUUUN?!) Ha-ha! Just kidding… He doesn't have a girlfriend or a wife… yet.

Anyway, he got on his way towards the Haruno Residence. Training was canceled and he was the one to be assigned to tell his teammates that it was. Sure, they're not suppose to train together anymore, but the four decided to stay together and keep Team 7 alive. So… yeah!

Actually, the idea of saying this to Naruto didn't even cross his mind. He wouldn't care if he would get mad at him anyway. However, with Sakura getting angry with him sure was a scary thought for him.

As soon as he was in front of her door, he gulped. Have I told you that he had this weird Nervous attacks since he was twelve whenever he was near her. He knocked slowly…

_Tok._

_Tok._

_Tok._

Few seconds later that door swung open with Sakura smiling blissfully. "Oh, hi, Sasuke-kun! Something wrong?"

"I just want to tell that…" Sasuke was cut off when…

"Oh! My bad… Come in!" She pulled him by his wrist and shut the door. Instantly, he saw her parents at the living room and two unknown guys with them. Instinctively, he figured that they have visitors.

"The living room's already full! Too bad. Come on, let's go at the _other _living room upstairs. I mean you wouldn't mind, would you?" Sakura said quickly, before Sasuke can even reply. "Great! Come on!" She exclaimed and dragged him upstairs. She sighed a relief.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

Sakura beamed warmly, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but the visitors are such perfectionists and they're driving me _nuts_!"

Sasuke didn't respond to her.

"Oh, let me get you something to eat! I'll be right back, all right?"

Sasuke nodded and afterwards she left. He looked around and saw five doors. Four of the doors were burgundy brown, and the very last door at the very end of the hall was light pink with a piece of cardboard hanging on it. Curiosity overflowed inside of him and he walked towards the only door different from the others.

"If any of you— other than ME, HARUNO SAKURA— enters MY room without my permission. You **_DIE_**! I mean it!" He smirked as soon as he read those words with Sakura's handwriting.

He looked around and even heard Ms. Haruno's voice from downstairs. It seemed like she was reprimanding her pink-haired daughter. Maybe it has something to do with the sounds of…

_Crash!_

_Splash!_

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to trip over you! Will you ever forgive me? I feel bad about your very white shirt though. Tee hee."

He entered the room. It had a white bed with light pink bed sheets and a red pillow. It had red, pink, and white beanbags. A shelf with books stacked in it, and picture frames standing on top of it. A cabinet, and lastly a bunch of stuff toys on the corner of the room.

Definitely a girl's room.

But on teddy bear seemed to be so special, it stood on the bed with a small, metallic gold pillow beneath its but—I mean, as—I mean… bottom.

"Hmm… interesting." He mumbled and snatched it. It had on a navy blue shirt that matched its body of black. The teddy bear had a happy face on, but its eyes were different. It seemed sad and empty even though it had no life.

His black eyes scanned the small bear. At the shirt, there were patches shaped like letters forming, "Hi! My name is…"

Sasuke raised a brow, there was no name. He turned the toy, thinking that maybe the name would be behind it. And truly it was! But he didn't really expect this name. He thought it would be something girly like, "stuffy waggy" or "pookie pums." But nooo, the name was something not suitable for a teddy bear.

"Sasuke." He muttered his own name with a shocked look. Why would Sakura name a teddy bear after him? And it looked pretty cute, too.

-

A wide smile was plastered against Sakura's face as she walked up the stairs. She got a tray with a plate of cookies, a pitcher, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Were you waiting too long, Sasuke-ku-…n?" She dropped the tray and clutched her head. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun?" She called silently and looked around quickly. "Maybe he got kidnapped by his fan girls again! Maybe he's inside that horrid warehouse again! Maybe this time he's…" Sakura gulped.

"No! I won't let that happen!" She spoke with a gasp. "Or maybe…"

Her head quickly twisted to her side. "WORSE!" She shrieked and run towards her room. "Please, oh please, don't let him see it. Don't let him see it! Please, don't let it to be too late, please, oh please."

But…

Her jaw dropped and her emerald eyes widened. There he was, standing with the teddy bear in his hands. "Oh my." She whispered.

Her soft voice broke him from what seemed to be a deep trance towards the cuddly toy. He turned to her with a smirk, "hi there!" He greeted with a very out of character manner. Sakura sweat dropped, "what's wrong with you?"

She stomped towards him and grabbed the bear from his hands and hid it behind her back. She cleared her throat, "and may I ask what you're doing in _my _room?"

"I was taking a visit and a quick peek. It was an accident!"

"Accident?"

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't find out."

Sakura twitched violently, "UCHIHA SASUKE, HOW DARE YOU?!" She shouted with a throbbing vein found on her forehead.

"Now, Haruno Sakura, may I ask why you named that teddy bear after me?" He questioned with a proud grin. Sakura widened her eyes in shock but hid it behind a fuming façade. "I named it after you because it was my first hand-made stuff toy and it was born at exactly the first time I met you!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "uh-huh. So why'd you name it after me? More details!"

Sakura heaved a heavy breath, "it's special! My mother said that my first hand-made teddy bear is very special because when you base it in a person, that person would always be your friend! I could live with that." She smiled happily and hugged the small bear; "I based this teddy bear after you accidentally. I was in the toy store to buy the equipment and absent-mindedly, I picked the black one and without knowing it, I made one that looks like you! I even had a problem of picking out whom to base it to because there are many people out there that are my friends! But anyway, this teddy bear means a lot to me because this is what made me realize that I like you!" She blabbered with a cute smile on her face.

She giggled, "okay, so maybe I ranted a bit, but you wanted to know, right?"

Sasuke only nodded.

Sakura was surprised when the toy was stolen from her hands and back at Sasuke's. "Well, I'll take this!" He smirked, "you'll get it back once you prove that you really like me!"

"But… but… But why do I have to prove it? I mean… nothing would even happen if I proved it, right?"

"Actually, there _is _one thing that would happen."

Sasuke kissed her lightly and run away towards the window, "bye, Sakura-chan! See you later!" He dashed away and left Sakura clueless, and leaving the bear behind because he already proved something.

She dropped on her knees and smiled like an idiot. "He kissed me."

She picked up her teddy bear and smiled with glee. "And you're the witness, Sasuke-koi!" She hugged the teddy tightly and squealed. "And he called me Sakura-_chan_!"

And from then on.

Sasuke was no longer single.

_The End._

-

**A/n: **Well? Was it good? Har har! Actually a friend of mine just suggested idea so I could probably get reviews. YAY!! Well… actually, that's not really too precise. But I sure hope you liked it even just a wee bit.


End file.
